Hana Bi
by Niji Erhime
Summary: Because flowers are the perfect decoration for any festival, but first somebody has to gather them. Keiji/Okuni and other minor pairings.


**Hana Bi**

* * *

><p>It was all Okuni's fault. It had been her suggestion that the perfect decoration for the festival would be flowers.<p>

"Something simple, that anyone could have and enjoy." She'd said.

Which was all well and good, and everyone had admitted it was the best suggestion. The land newly united under Hideyoshi and still recovering from the wars that had torn it apart in recent years. Although perhaps Masanori had to take some of the blame as well for just having to say the best part was that they were free. And Mitsunari definitely for pointing out that while flowers were free, paying servants to pick them wasn't.

Which was probably what gave Hideyoshi the idea to have the said flowers picked by those he was already paying. Which did make it part Hideyoshi's fault. And Nene's. Because she was Nene, and the only one capable of forcing them all into the task in the end.

But Okuni started it all. So it was definitely her fault.

* * *

><p>"I don't pick flowers." Kai complained. Despite her statement, she was waving around a small bouquet of the said item.<p>

"Too womanly for you?" Mitsunari taunted. He glanced over at her from the single flower in his own hand that he'd been glaring at discontentedly for many minutes.

"I'm going to hit you." Kai warned, waving the bouquet as if it were a weapon, what she was holding temporarily forgotten.

"With what, the flower?" Accustomed to his fan, Mitsunari realized belatedly that he had waved his own flower back at the warrioress. He glowered at it again as if the blossom's existence were a personal insult.

"Come on, it's not all that bad." Sakon told them, though he had a distinct absence of anything in his hands.

"And why aren't you picking any flowers?" Mitsunari glowered.

"I'm just looking for the right kind."

"Look harder."

Kai grumbled as she grabbed up another handful of the flowers, pausing to watch as Yukimura and Kunoichi wandered by, each with an armful of blooms. There was several horse-drawn carts they were filling up, and when they reached that destination Kunoichi flipped inside, placing her flowers in first before turning to get Yukimura's. They didn't seem disgruntled in the slightest and were even smiling as they completed the task.

"Why are they happy?" Kai gave a frustrated shout.

"What's to be unhappy about?" Magoichi approached her, carrying several bouquets of flowers.

"Are you telling me you're enjoying this?" She demanded of the mercenary.

"Hey, it's the easiest pay I've ever gotten. Besides, I look at it this way. Beautiful scenery, beautiful company. What's there to dislike?" He laid a hand on her shoulder.

Kai knocked the hand off her shoulder, turning to slam her bouquet into him repeatedly. "Don't you even start that supposed Sakai charm on...the flowers!" She stared in horror as the petals fluttered to the ground, ruining the bouquet. "This...this is all your fault!"

"I think I'll go see how Hideyoshi's flower picking is coming along." If there was one thing Magoichi knew, it was when to beat a fast retreat.

"Don't think you'll get off that easy!" Kai shouted after him.

* * *

><p>Hideyoshi was currently laying in one of the fields of flowers, enjoying the warmth of the sun and a a few hours without worries. It wasn't going to last long. In fact, it wasn't going to last at all.<p>

"What are you doing?"

He opened one eye to find Nene standing over him, hands on her hips, and looking distinctly annoyed. "I was just-"

"You are not going to lazy around while everyone else works hard." The ninja woman's foot began tapping in annoyance.

"But, Nene, sweetie, we work hard all the time. And they're only picking flowers..."

"And they work hard too. You aren't getting out of this." Nene crossed her arms her look fierce.

"I wasn't trying to get out of anything." Hideyoshi insisted, holding up his hands in defense. "I was just taking a moment to soak it all in. The warmth of the sun. The beauty of the day. And, of course, having you show up only makes it that much better."

"Aw...you're so sweet sometimes darling." Nene smiled at his words.

"I knew you'd think so."

"But you still aren't getting out of it."

"But-"

"I don't want to hear it!" She held up a finger warningly. "Hideyoshi Hashiba - go pick flowers." She pointed at the field.

Hideyoshi contented himself with the knowledge that everyone else had been forced into the task as well. After all, in the end, nobody ever won an argument with Nene.

* * *

><p>"I wonder if it's rather cruel in one way. Ending the lives of hundreds of flowers early just so we can use them to decorate the castle."<p>

"Geez, lighten up, Kanetsugu, no need to make flower picking sound so brutal."

Keiji and Kanetsugu had wandered farther than the others, to where the field met a part of the forest. Kanetsugu did have a bouquet of flowers from the field in his arms, but Keiji's were empty. "What are we looking for anyway?"

"I saw the perfect flowers just the other day." Keiji told him.

"So one type of flower is more preferable to another?" Kanetsugu looked at the giant warrior dubiously.

"It is if I'm going to present them to Okuni!" Was the reply.

"We're filling entire carts with flowers. I don't understand why this type would impress her."

"I told you, man, they were perfect."

"And you do remember where these perfect flowers were, right?"

"Sure...they're...around here somewhere."

Kanetsugu had a feeling it was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

><p>"Wow, Mitsunari, don't work too hard or anything."<p>

Mitsunari turned the glower he was giving the three flowers he'd picked on Kiyomasa as the white-haired samurai passed him on the way to the horse-cart, both hands holding a grouping of greenery. "This is stupid." He replied simply.

"The longer we take to fill the carts, the longer we have to spend picking flowers. Think on that, idiot."

"At least I'm picking flowers and not weeds."

Kiyomasa hesitated. "They aren't weeds, they're flowers."

"Those are weeds."

"Will you both just shut up!" Kai had managed to make another bouquet. "As long as they have petals, who is going to care?"

"Yah, stop being such a big-headed know-it-all, Mitsunari." Masanori put in, approaching with an armful of flowers. "Let's just get it over-" He cut off when he tripped over a root and fell to the ground, knocking Kai to one side in the process.

"That does it! If you don't learn to watch where your going-" Kai pointed her bouquet at Masanori, only to notice that the fall had ruined it. "Oh, no. Not again!"

"Masanori, if I were you I'd start running." Mitsunari provided.

"Hey! I don't need advice from..." Masanori trailed off when he saw the way Kai was glaring at him as she got to her feet. He took off a moment later, the Hojo Warrioress hot on his heels.

"They aren't weeds." Kiyomasa protested one more time.

"Those are weeds." Mitsunari countered.

Behind them, Yukimura and Kunoichi were loading fresh armfuls of flowers into the carts, still smiling brightly at the task.

* * *

><p>"There they are!" Keiji pointed.<p>

Kanetsugu had to admit the blooms where one of the prettiest he'd seen. But they were protected by a vicious branching of sharp thorns. "How do you intend to get to them?" He asked.

"I don't know. I didn't think that far ahead." Keiji studied the problem the branches represented. "Guess I should have brought my spear." He approached the thicket, and tugged two branches apart slightly so he could reach for the closest bloom. Before he could grasp it, though, he gave a hiss and drew back his hand. A tiny cut ran along on finger, bleeding slightly. "Those things have a nasty bite."'

"Maybe it's best to give up on the idea. I'm sure we can find a different flower."

"Keiji Maeda be defeated by a bush? That is not going to happen." He shook his head. More determined this time, he parted the branches again, managing to nab the flower. One of the thorns caught his skin again on the way out, but he kept a careful hold on the blossom. "Ah-ha! Got ya!"

"Keiji Maeda, fool for love." Kanetsugu mused, watching him. "Somehow, I don't find that the least bit surprising."

"You say something?"

"Not a word."

* * *

><p>Having retreated in the face of Kai's wrath over her destroyed bouquet, Magoichi had wandered closer to the forest. Leaning against one of the trees, he immediately straightened when someone spoke. "You don't see Nene, do you?"<p>

Glancing slowly upward, he spotted Hideyoshi perched in the branches above him. "Haven't seen her since we arrived. Kai hasn't come by searching for my head, has she?"

"Not that I've seen, no."

"Not sure whether I should be happy about that or disappointed. She was a little miffed earlier."

"You really need to work on your approach, Magoichi." Hideyoshi offered helpfully.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean? You know the ladies love me."

"They have interesting ways of showing it."

"I'm not the one hiding in a tree from my wife."

"The potential reason for that being you don't have one."

"Think of all the disappointed women there'd be if I married." Magoichi spread his arms wide to emphasize the point.

"Like the poor bride?"

"Don't make me come up there."

"What are you two doing?" A third voice interrupted.

Hideyoshi almost fell out of the tree. "Nene! There you are."

"That's right. Here I am. And I don't see flowers in either of your hands." The gold-clad ninja glowered at the two of them.

"Well, I was just about to start picking those flowers when...I had to help Magoichi find someplace to hide!"

"Huh? Me?" Magoichi glanced up at him.

"Cuz you upset Kai." Hideyoshi said pointedly.

"Yah, she broke her bouquet and blamed me. Crazy girl. So hiding seemed like a good idea." Magoichi covered the slip.

"So why is it you're in the tree and not him?" Nene asked dubiously.

"I was...testing the branches for stability."

"Magoichi is very lucky that you're such a thoughtful friend." Nene said, her tone more suspicious than convinced.

"I always tell him that."

"However, now that I'm here, I'll be sure to keep an eye out for her. So you two can pick flowers." She pointed at the field.

"Gee, that's so nice of you, sweetie." Hideyoshi clambered down from the tree. He and Magoichi headed into the field again.

"Hideyoshi, can you hire some less scary women to work for you?" Magoichi mentioned under his breath.

"I didn't catch that." Nene glared at him.

"I was just saying that Hideyoshi is sure lucky to have a caring woman like you." The gunner offered his best smile.

"How sweet. You really should get married sometime, Magoichi. Then she can help me keep you lot in line." Her frown told him she hadn't bought the line for a moment.

"See my point?" Magoichi hissed at Hideyoshi as they began to pick flowers under Nene's watchful eye.

"Well...maybe. But on the other hand, she sure is cute this way. Don't you think?" Hideyoshi responded.

"You worry me sometimes, pal."

* * *

><p>"Those cuts look rather painful." Kanetsugu offered helpfully as he and Keiji rejoined the group.<p>

"Hey, I'm a warrior, man. Think of all the injuries I've had over the years. These little things are nothing." Despite his words, he gave one of his hands a slight shake - as if trying to shake off the pain.

"If you say so."

"Can we go yet?" Mitsunari asked. He finally had a gathering of flowers in his hands, tied neatly with vines.

"Not without Hideyoshi and Nene." Kiyomasa said pointedly. "Besides, are the carts full yet?"

"Did you gather something besides weeds?"

"Actually, the carts do seem rather full..." Sakon mentioned from the side.

"Look at that!" Nene's voice announced her arrival. Hideyoshi and Magoichi followed in various stages of reluctance. "You all seem to have worked really hard. Good job everybody!"

The rest of those gathered stared blankly at the carts, which were in fact full of flowers, wondering how they had come to be that way. A question that seemed to be answered when Yukimura and Kunoichi approached to load a final set of flowers into them. The pair were still smiling happily.

"I can't take how happy those two are about this task for one more minute!" Kai was gripping her latest bouquet with both hands.

"You're going to-" Mitsunari began, just as the bouquet was ripped into two, "Tear that."

"Alright, time to go. Now don't fall behind and get lost!" Nene was climbing on the nearest horse.

"I give up!" Kai threw the two pieces of bouquet away from her in a huff.

"Take this."

The Hojo warrioress paused when she found herself holding the bouquet Mitsunari had spent the entire afternoon on. "Wait, this is yours."

"What would I want with it?" Came the response as he climbed onto his horse, not bothering to look back.

"Well, with that kind of attitude, don't expect any thanks." Kai turned her nose up as she swung onto her own mount.

"Let's get back to the castle!" Keiji sprawled on the back of Matsukaze in his usual fashion. Instead of his spear, however, his hands cradled the flowers he'd gathered for Okuni.

* * *

><p>There was some sort of commotion in the courtyard as the group entered the castle. A large group of servants had gathered, surrounding a platform that had been set up. Music was playing, and it didn't take long for them to notice Okuni dancing on the stage.<p>

"So we work and everyone here gets entertained?" Mitsunari complained as he swung off his horse.

"Yah, you worked so hard. You and your one bouquet." Kiyomasa commentated.

"As opposed to your countless number of weeds?"

"You boys." Nene sounded exasperated. "Stop your fighting right now."

Keiji slowly sat up from his prone position on Matsukaze, but made no move to dismount. From the horse's back, he could clearly see over the heads of even the tallest of the audience, and he had no intention of giving up that perfect view. On stage, Okuni seemed to twirl and float as if carried on the wind itself. He'd once told her that her dancing was pretty, like a flower in bloom. He recalled her answer clearly. Pointing out that she'd once heard him refer to battle much the same. She'd asked that day, which one he'd choose. He'd had no answer to give her.

He rarely worried about things, especially concerning the future. It was too uncertain. Keiji lived for the now, not the unformed tomorrows to come. He had once told Yukimura that just because you were a warrior it did not mean you had to spend your whole life on war, and he had meant that. But with the land only barely settled, chances were they'd all find themselves called to battle again. Okuni's question was a lingering worry. Would she want to be part of his life, if the call to battle was to separate them again?

Okuni's dance wove on, her movements slightly sensuous now. She turned a flirtatious gaze on the crowd, and despite the distance between them her eyes locked onto his own. A smile curved her lips, and a wink followed - causing the crowd to cheer rowdily. Keiji just knew they'd be arguing who the wink was for well into the night, and it didn't bother him in the slightest. Perhaps because he knew it was for him. Or perhaps simply because it was Okuni.

The dance ended and Okuni took her bow, smiling at the cheers as she descended from the stage. It wasn't long before the servants that had been her audience were made busy, either supervising the evening meal under Nene, or working on decorating with the flowers they'd brought.

"So beautiful!" Okuni was delighted as she passed out some of the flowers to one of the servants.

"Almost as beautiful as you." Magoichi offered, leaning against one of the carts.

Okuni laughed. "Why, Master Sakai, you flatter me." Her smile was flirtatious, but she was moving on before he could even make a reply.

"You don't seem concerned at all." Kanetsugu made his way over to where Keiji was leaning against a tree, watching almost casually. The flowers he'd picked were in his lap, and he made no move to interrupt Okuni as she moved from person to person, group to group.

"About what?" Keiji asked casually.

"Well, I was under the impression that perhaps you and Okuni were..." He seemed to search for an appropriate term.

"If you can't even put the right words to it, you probably shouldn't be offering advice." Keiji closed his eyes.

"Intimate." Kanetsugu provided.

"Haven't had that pleasure yet."

"Are you or aren't you in a relationship?"

"Kind of. It's complicated."

"Most would be...jealous. Considering how Okuni speaks to other men."

"Which would explain why she isn't with any of them."

Kanetsugu glanced over at where Okuni was talking to Kiyomasa and Masanori. "What gives you that sort of confidence?"

"Trust. I'd think you of all people would understand that." Keiji opened one eye to glance at his companion. "Free spirits can't be possessed by anyone. But, sometimes, they belong together."

"Do you and Okuni?"

"Hmm..." Keiji closed both eyes for a long moment. When he opened them, he got to his feet, taking the flowers in his hand. "Not sure yet. Let you know when I do."

Kanetsugu watched him cross the courtyard to where Okuni was now stringing some flowers across the makeshift stage. He gave a small shake of his head. "We're all fools for love, I guess." He commented, before going off to join the rest of the group. Nene was having tables and chairs placed in the courtyard, where they would apparently be having the evening meal.

* * *

><p>"Looks good." Keiji greeted.<p>

"Master Keiji, I was wondering where you'd gone off to." Okuni glanced over her shoulder with a smile.

"Not far. You've been busy, though."

"Does that mean you've been watching little me?"

"Maybe." The warrior grinned. He stepped up onto the stage with ease, reaching up to secure the flower garland she'd been struggling to attach. "Need a hand?"

"If you're offering." She paused though, as if noticing something. "Why, whatever did you do to yourself?"

Reaching, she grasped his hand in both of hers, bringing it down. The small slices from the thicket were lines of red, some still showing vicious bumps around the cuts. "Oh...those aren't much of anything, really. Hazard of flower picking apparently."

"Nobody else's hands were injured so."

"Well, I guess we weren't picking the same flowers." He held out the blooms he'd picked.

Okuni removed only one of her hands from his as she took the blossoms gingerly. "How truly beautiful. I've never seen their match."

"I have." Keiji offered, his eyes on her face.

A smile curved her lips, and her eyes were sparkling as she glanced up at him. "I've heard that flowers have thorns only for those who would gather them. Should this delicate orchid be worried?"

"I'd never harm you, Miss Okuni."

"Then I should make up for my fellow flowers' vicious attacks." Taking his arm she drew him with her to a quiet section of the courtyard. A brief friendly word to one of Hideyoshi's passing servants was all it took before she had a bowl of water and a cloth and was gently cleansing the cuts. "It must sting. I am very sorry, Master Keiji, to cause you pain."

"It's nothing I can't handle."

"Just because we are strong enough to endure pain, it does not erase it from being." Okuni kept her gaze on his hands as she continued to treat the wounds. "I dislike being the cause."

He wondered briefly if she meant him picking the flowers as much as her caring for the wounds. "Some things are worth the pain."

"The belief of a warrior. A sad dream." The dancer murmured.

"Warriors aren't the only one who have to take the pains as they come. Everyone does. And we're all hoping it's worth it in the end. Right?"

Okuni's motions paused, then resumed. "You are wise in your own way. And I've seen that your form of wisdom is an aid to those around you. I find it makes me happy, even though I have nothing to do with it."

"So you're saying you're proud of me, right?" Keiji's words held a note of teasing.

Okuni couldn't help but smile again. "I would be happy if your actions of today would make me proud, when it is tomorrow's history."

"Sometimes the way you talk can get confusing, but I get it." Keiji's own face was thoughtful. "And if tomorrow's history includes more battles? Would you still be happy?"

Okuni sighed softly. "It would be nice if tomorrow's history would include no battles. But that, also, is an illusion..."

"Well, as much as I love a good battle, I don't think that's a complete day dream. But you didn't really answer my question."

Okuni brought his hand toward her, pressing her lips softly on one of the cuts. "So long as you remain true to yourself, I will be happy no matter what lies in the history of tomorrow."

Keiji closed his hand around hers, bringing it back to press his own lips to her fingers. "I'll always do what I can to make your tomorrows happy." He promised.

A loud sound drew their attention. Night had fallen. Up above, a colorful array lit the night sky a moment later, followed by an explosion of sound.

"Hey, look at that!" Keiji grinned.

Okuni laughed. "That's our surprise. You weren't the only ones busy today."

"Talk about pretty. Like a flower." Keiji offered.

"Hm...you do seem to use that comparison a lot." Her eyes were dancing, despite her teasing.

"Only when it fits."

"Then I suppose it's alright."

* * *

><p>The others gathered in the courtyard were watching the fireworks as they continued to explode overhead, with various expressions of awe and delight.<p>

"We'll never get dinner served until this is over." Nene sounded more amused than disgruntled over the fact, though.

"That's alright." Hideyoshi was grinning. "It won't spoil for the wait. And everyone's so happy, why ruin it?"

Nene nodded, glancing around at the gathered group, pausing when she noticed a bouquet of flowers in Kai's hands. "Kai, aren't you going to give that to the servants to decorate with?"

Kai clung to the bouquet stubbornly. "No way, this one's mine."

Mitsunari glanced over, noticing the bouquet still in her hands. "I thought you didn't like flowers." He mentioned, turning his eyes pointedly back to the sky as he spoke.

"I said I didn't pick flowers, not that I didn't like them." Kai replied, keeping her gaze upward as well.

Nene only smiled, and turned her own gaze up to the fireworks exploding overhead.

* * *

><p>So, I was challenged to write KeijiOkuni fluff...and this was the result. Which seems both too comedic and too serious to be considered proper fluff. It's also one of the most historically inaccurate pieces I've written to date. I mean, I really can't explain why this group is all together. Just repeat after me - It's based on a video game. There, that helps. LOL Oh, and I have no explanation for the Mitsunari/Kai shipping. It just sort of happened while I was writing the fic.

I hope you all enjoyed this anyhow. R&R, please.

_**Erhime**_


End file.
